The present invention relates to diving fins which are capable of obtaining propulsion by being attached to the diver's feet at the time of diving in the water.
The diver has to wear many equipments according to the conditions in the water (the seawater and the fresh water) at the time of his diving into the water. Especially to his feet, the diving fins are attached in most cases in order to reduce the load to his feet and to obtain more efficient propulsion in the water.
Conventionally, the diving fin of this kind consists of the boot section for foot attachment/detachment and the fin section incorporated in the forefront of this boot section, which are molded into one piece by use of rubber material in most cases.
And, the fin section is designed to extend outwardly in a horizontal manner from the afore-mentioned boot section's forefront, and is formed in the fan shape with less thickness than the boot section and gets bigger in width gradually toward its forefront end.
And, cut out between the boot section and the fin section are vent holes for water which go through the front to the reverse side of the diving fin.
However, in case of the diving fin of conventional type, because of its one-piece mold construction of the boot section and the fin section, such inconveniences as below described have to be experienced.
1) At the time the diver moves to dive into the water from the boat or from the shore with the diving fin attached to his foot, because the forefront of the fin section is long, he is liable to stumble on even a small obstacle and fall, or because the forefront of the fin section stands in the way, he is bound to meet with difficulties in walking even on a flat ground.
2) When the diver climbs aboard from the water, he usually uses the ladder installed in the boat, but is bound to meet with difficulties in stepping on the ladder in case he is with the diving fin on his foot, because the forefront of the fin section stands in the way. The driver, therefore, removes the diving fin from his feet in the water afar from the ladder first, and hands this diving fin over to someone aboard. And then he swims up to the ladder to get aboard. In performing such actions, he is bound to meet with difficulties in keeping his balance because of heavy equipments he wears (especially the oxygen cylinder).